


seven minutes in heaven

by loveserenade



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveserenade/pseuds/loveserenade
Summary: woojin unexpectedly ends up with seven minutes alone with donghyun.





	seven minutes in heaven

this isn’t how he imagined things to go down. not even close. to be completely honest, despite his whining, pining, and hoping, this never crossed his mind. not even once.

because, even though he’s pretty optimistic in general, he’s also not as stupid as people actually think he is. 

from what he had observed, he had always assumed that donghyun was straight as fuck, and that he was dating that girl he always sees him hanging around with.

so when he spun that bottle and its tip stopped and pointed at donghyun, he expected nothing out of their would be 7 minutes in heaven. sure, he felt a bit giddy, realizing he’d have donghyun all to himself for an entire 7 minutes, something that has never happened in their 3 years of vague friendship. not when there were always at least two people talking to donghyun at once.

it was the same case tonight, they’re at a house party, one of their senior’s graduation celebration. there are around five people surrounding donghyun by the living room. and woojin couldn’t even find the chance to say hi. though daehwi managed to pull him into this game some of the younger kids are playing, seeing donghyun get dragged into it honestly was a factor to it too.

now a slightly buzzed donghyun has a hand loosely gripping his wrist, pulling him towards the guest bedroom. he guesses the older has had a lot to drink already, was probably there when youngmin brought out the vodka for shots.

and it shows too, because donghyun is teetering, slightly off-balanced.

“hyung, are you alright?” he asks, gripping donghyun’s upper arm to steady him.

and donghyun just smiles at him. not his usual bright eyesmile. just a tilt of his lips. and woojin swears he’s never seen anyone as hot as donghyun right now. bedroom eyes peeking through his messy jet black hair.

“yeah, never been better.”

and before woojin can even form any coherent thought, the door swings open, a dishelved pair slipping out, daniel and jaehwan who were placed in there before they were.

donghyun pulls him into the dimly lit room, and before he knows it, donghyun has him trapped between his arms, his back against the door.

“woojinie?”

“yes, hyung?”

there’s a brief pause, and woojin is overwhelmed by how close donghyun’s face is to his. he literally can feel donghyun’s breath on his cheek.

and this close, donghyun’s lips look even prettier. and woojin just. he can’t breathe.

“do you still like me?”

his eyes widen at the sudden question. for all he remembers, he’s never told anyone. not even woong and daehwi who he sees everyday at the apartment they share.

“uh? i mean, how can i stop though? and uh, but, how did you find out?”

donghyun laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “you told me. that one time you were sick during that camping trip we took for a class?”

woojin gasps, realizing that he had outed his own feelings an entire month ago.

“i guess you really forgot huh? i thought you just didn’t like me anymore that’s why you never brought it up again.”

woojin makes a mistake of looking donghyun in the eye, because donghyun was staring right at him.

“you know what you told me then?”

woojin bites his lip, trying to remember anything from that night. his high fever causing him to actually be almost delirious. it wasn’t until two days later when sewoon told him that donghyun took care of him when he was sick that he found out who stayed up to care for his sick ass.

because they were friends, running the same circles, but just, not really close enough that they actually get to spend time, just the two of them. 

donghyun seems to notice his suffering and decides to make him suffer even more.

“you told me liked my lips.”

he pauses, gauging woojin’s reaction maybe. and with the glint in his eyes and the smirk he’s wearing, the horrified look on woojin’s face was probably what he was expecting.

“you said you wanted to kiss me.”

woojin’s head spins. of fucking course, out of everything he could reveal then, he revealed his thirst for donghyun to donghyun himself. he wants to run and hide maybe, let the ground swallow him whole or anything along those lines. he wants to cover his face, but donghyun left no space for him to get to do so.

so he just tilts his head down, eyes trained at his dirty pair of converse sneakers.

“do it.”

“huh?” he looks at donghyun again, this time, his face is even closer, and with one move…

“kiss me.”

so woojin does. he presses a soft tentative kiss on donghyun’s lips, and it was everything he never imagined but probably always wanted.

he pulls away seconds later, and when he opens his eyes, he sees the fire burning in donghyun’s eyes.

without a word, donghyun pulls him by the collar, capturing his lips in messy kiss. his heart is beating so fast, and he feels like it’s going to burst.

all at once, he feels so much. donghyun’s lips are as soft as they are pretty, and donghyun’s kissing him like their lives counted on it.

he keeps his hands on donghyun’s waist, but donghyun’s hands are tracing lines across his back, leaving hot trails across his skin.

he gasps when donghyun pushes his knee in between his legs, at the same time coaxing his tongue from his mouth. woojin feels himself getting hard from all the stimulation he’s getting. 

but donghyun seems determined, sure, and experienced. and it sparks something in woojin, taking a bit for himself, finally taking the lead. he sucks on donghyun’s tongue, eliciting a soft gasp from the older.

donghyun pulls always then, peppering kisses down woojin’s jaw, his lips latching onto woojin’s neck. focusing on a spot on the side of his adam’s apple. and woojin’s gasps, moans. just tries to keep on breathing. 

and while donghyun leaves kisses down his neck, his hands are on woojin’s hips, drawing circles on his hipbone with his thumb, and keeping him in place.

he almost screams when donghyun bites on his shoulder, and woojin, woojin can’t just finish like this, untouched. 

donghyun goes back to kissing him on the lips though, this time much slower, languid. donghyun tastes like vodka and cherry coke, oddly addicting, or maybe it’s just him, nothing to do with the taste.

donghyun’s hands go from his back to his hips, hands dancing too close to the zipper of his ripped jeans.

they share a look, and woojin can’t help but admire his work. donghyun’s lips are pink and swollen, and it’s because of him.

“is this okay?” donghyun asks, his hands resting on the buckle of woojin’s belt.

but before woojin can nod in response, there’s a strong knock on the door.

“yah, it’s been 7 minutes. time to get out.”

he’s annoyed at the intrusion, but the look of frustration looks good on donghyun, woojin notes.

still, donghyun smiles at him and says, “let’s get out of here?”

to which woojin nods, taking donghyun’s hand in his. maybe his time in heaven isn't up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> this,, is entirely, purely self-indulgent
> 
> like there are no other words except the preview for their reality show, yup you know what i'm talking about, literally brought me here
> 
> so hey, thanks for reading this mess <3 hmu on twitter (@_halcyonelixir)!!!


End file.
